Not An Only Child
by Numanife
Summary: Fawne, a young girl living in France, is Tamaki Suoh's half sister. He instantly loves her but she hate how perfect he is. Kyouya, Tamaki's 'wife' finds only interesting things out of this relationship. KyouyaOC
1. NotSoSweet Arrival

**Not An Only Child**

**Not-So-Sweet Arrival**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N I was watching Ouran High School Host Club and decided to make a KyoyaOC cuz he's awesome / cool!  
**

**

* * *

**My mother wasn't the kindest woman. We live in France, away from my half brother and his father. But I don't like it, because I never got to meet him. I'm sure that I'd love him, though, and his father. That's why, I'm sure, moving to Japan to see him would be the most wonderful idea! I want to meet him, see him, and hope he understands how I feel. He couldn't be any worse than me, can he?

---

After arguing with my mother profoundly about leaving, I boarded a plane Japan in deep and hopeful thoughts of my half-brother. I let my dull red hair rest on my shoulder and my plain gray eyes close softly, thinking of what my new life will be like. Maybe a simple home on a rice farm, or, perhaps, a small apartment to share with my brother and his father. Just them and me, living together closely and lovingly.

---

I slept in a taxi on the way to my brother's home. I opened my eyes and noticed to taxi stopping slowly. I brushed off my jean shorts and purple and black striped stockings. Then, I pulled my purple vest together in front of my black tank top. After I fixed myself, I took a deep breathe, closing my eyes, and stepped out to see...

The sight almost caused me to faint. A huge mansion stood in front of me, taking my breathe away, with two men in front of it. One had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was very beautiful. The other was dressed like a butler with black hair slicked back and green eyes. The brown haired man had a sweet smile as he held out his hand.

"Mr Suoh?" I asked nervously, figuring he was the father.

"Hai, and your Fawne-san?" He asked, smile widening. What a gentleman.

"H-hai..." I respond and he led me in as the butler man takes my things.I can't believe how rich they are. Holy cow....

I got to the middle of a large room with a staircase on each side. I twisted myself to take a better look. So many things, so much room. What do they do with this?

"Father, who is this?" I heard a voice ask as I turned back to the staircase. My eyes widened at the sight. There stood at the top of the staircase, quiet possibly, the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. He had short blond hair with delicate purple orbs. He movements were graceful, his smile was sweet and sincere, and his beauty was outrageous. Is this.... My brother? I looked at the brown haired man again and he nodded.

So this is Tamaki Suoh. He was so much more beautiful. If I stood next to him, I'd seem to be a simple peasant who works in a rice field or something. It was almost.... not fair...

Tamaki looked at me again then the man spoke, "Tamaki, this is Fawne. She's your half sister. She wanted to meet you." His eyes widened in shock, his face paled out for a moment, then smiled greatly. He ran down the stairs and hugged me. No, it's not. It's not fair. He's rich, I'm poor. He's beautiful, I'm ordinary. He's graceful, I'm clumsy. He's excited, I'm shocked. We're different, and it's not fair. He was the good sir prince/knight, and I'm the maid in the background of a large fairytale. That's how it is.

He grabbed my hand and ran upstairs, and into a large room where a portrait of him was. I looked around then at him. He sat on a large bed pulling me to sit in front of him.

"Fawne, like a little deer?" He smiled.

'Y-yeah" I looked away.

"that's so pretty!" He hugged me.

"y-yeah whatever..." I mutter, looking at the blue painted wall.

He smiled but I put my hand in the (very) little space between us and pushed him off. I don't like him. I don't like him at all.

"J-just so you know I didn't come here because I like you. I came because I felt it was a necessity to meet my relatives!" I stuttered, standing up, "It's late. Goodnight!" And with that I left to and was escorted to a room.

I flopped on it and felt alone, cold and lonely. How could I be related to him? He is so perfect. So perfect that it makes my heart sink.

---

The weekend was over and Mr Suoh sent me to Ouran High School. I felt uncomfortable in the yellow dress and small shoes. It was so flashy. My hair was down, but a piece on one side of my head was braided and fit in cutely with the rest of my red hair.

Since I was a freshman, I was put into a class with a 'boy' named Haruhi Fujioka. And it turned out, were in most of the same classes, along with a pair of twins. Me and Haruhi were walking when I had to ask, "Why are you in guys clothing?"

She looked at me in shock. Bingo. "W-W-What do you mean?"

"I know your a girl. Your eyes are large and your voice is high pitched. Your arms are skinny and your built like a girl. I'm not a moron" I told her and winked, "Don't worry, I won't tell"

She sighed, knowing I already got it down flat. It wasn't hard, really. I'm not that smart, in fact, I'm almost below average, but I have SOME common sense. Besides, in France, there are LOTS of cross dressers.

---

Haruhi told me she had to go to her club, so I went with her. When she opened the door, me gray eyes widened at the sight of the annoying half-brother.

"T-t-t-tamaki!" I pointed to him, backing up.

He got up, excited that I found him, "Fawne-chan!!!" He ran over to me and glomped.

"Let go!" I yelled, pushing him off me.

"So cold.." he wen to his emo corner, like he'd done when I shoved him off several times during the weekend. Rolling my eyes, I looked at everyone else.

The twins looked dumb-founded, "How do you two...."

"She's my half sister..." Tamaki smiled, proudly.

"Please, like I ever wished to be related to a weirdo like yourself..." I mutter, looking at the rest of them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Haruhi asked.

"Because, do you really think I'm proud to be related to that THING" I said as Tamaki went into his emo corner again.

Suddenly, a dark boy wearing a black cap put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around and froze. Twitching slightly, I back up and felt a squish. My eyes widened as I tripped and looked at the small cat doll I stepped on. He froze and the looked at me. I got up and ran behind a boy with short black hair and a notebook. He approached me and I screamed, running around the music room until crashing into a piano.

"Ouch..." I said, rubbing my head. I heard Tamaki tell the scary boy to leave and ran over to me. I got up, trying to stay cool, even though my face was redder than my hair, "I don't need your help!" I yelled and walked off. I refused to accept him as my (even half) brother.


	2. Ordinary

**Not An Only Child**

**Ordinary**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N It's late cuz I have a life outside of writing, but unfortunately I don't pay any attention to it cuz I fell in love with writing. The only love I've been able to hold onto! T.T That and drawing! I didn't make this long because I didn't have the right ideas to make it awesome. SORRY! I DID MY BEST I DID MY BEST!!! **

**lol just kidding  
**

**Okay, I'm going to be making a Naruto story as well, but it's for Akatsuki because Akatsuki is BEAST!**

**

* * *

**I sat in bed my coldly, hopping that my extraordinary brother is dream and that I'll wake up from this nightmare any second. But it's been a long, torturous week and I still haven't awaken. Thankfully, I earned enough money to buy an apartment so I didn't have to deal with him on weekends. I thought so.....

Now it's Saturday, and I'm trying to tell my odd half-brother, Tamaki Souh, that I'm not going to the 'commoner' store with him. Yet, he just dragged me out of bed and began to run to his other friends' houses. I hate this boy!

---

We got all his friends together and I was chatting away Haruhi about how stupid they were.

"Tamaki thinks he has the right to barge into MY apartment, drink MY milk, and drag ME out of my bed..." I told her.

"Jeez Tamaki has a hard time understanding personal space" She sighed.

"Tell me about it" I rolled my eyes and Tamaki went to a random corner to grow mushrooms. I froze and yelled, "DONT GROW MUSHROOMS ON A FENCE STUPID EMO BOY!"

I heard Kyoya chuckle a bit. I grumbled as he told me, "You know, pushing him aside makes him more emo"

"I don't care. He can die in that corner..." I spat.

"Ah, Jealous, are we?" and that was the end of the conversation because it suddenly made me the bad guy, err girl.

We reached the store, which was the mall in all actuality. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Koaru fell in love with melon snacks and chatted away with how great they were. Tamaki decided to act stupid talk to me.

"Oh! Have you ever been to a commoner store?"

I glared at him, "First off, commoner store isn't the word for it. It's called a mall. Second, of course you idiot. I'm not insanely rich like you! I had to work for money!" I sighed. He just doesn't understand.

We got to the cafe and ordered cake and tea. With Kyoya being really smart, Tamaki being beautiful, the twins being tricksters and kind, Hunny and Mori being super strong, and Haruhi being naturally kind and responsible I found that I didn't have a place here. I didn't have lots of money, nor am I smart or strong or funny or beautiful or kind. So what am I? The ordinary girl following the glowing group of talent.

I heard someone singing karaoke and felt the sudden urge to go up and sing as girl sucked though, and it bothered ended it and I went up, letting the happy chattering group stare at my back as I stepped up on the stage. I pointed to the song to the dj, and he stared playing it as I began to sing;

_**Question: Tell me what you think about me  
I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings  
Only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely  
When it's all over please get up and leave  
Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
Try to control me boy you get dismissed  
Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills  
Always 50/50 in relationships**_

_**The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
I've bought it  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)**_

_**All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me**_

_**Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that**_

_**Tell me how you feel about this  
Who would I want if I would wanna live  
I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get  
Ladies, it ain't easy bein' independent  
Question: How'd you like this knowledge that I brought  
Braggin' on that cash that he gave you is to front  
If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt  
Depend on noone else to give you what you want**_

_**The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
I've bought it  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)**_

_**All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me**_

_**Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that**_

_**Destiny's Child  
Wassup?  
You in the house?  
Sure 'nuff  
We'll break these people off Angel style**_

_**Child of Destiny  
Independent beauty  
Noone else can scare me  
Charlie's Angels**_

_**Woah  
All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me**_

_**Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that**_

Well, at least I have one thing over my ignorant brother. He wouldn't understand the word indepedent.


End file.
